zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Walking Dead recap: "Spend"
__FORCETOC__ SPOILER ALERTS ABOUND. Summary This episode was one to provoke rage. A bit towards AMC and a bit towards characters in the series. I don’t know if this is what AMC intends, but so far I hate most of the Alexandrians. For some, it's not by any fault of their own, save for their blissful and idiotic ignorance. For others, I want the group to throw them to the walkers to use as a meat shield for a getaway. Let's explore why. The episode begins with a shot of the church, where we find the ever-cowardly Father Gabriel in some kind of a weird mental state, tearing pages out of the bible and looking distraught. ...Y'okay. We then see Noah talking to Deanna's husband, whose name I cannot remember for the life of me. Noah is going to follow in the man's footsteps and be a kind of architect. He also gives Noah a journal, so the young man can write down the history they are making in Alexandria. Gee, I think'', this isn't going to be something that sounds completely cheerful and innocent that's going to be ruined by the end of the episode with an untimely death, is it?'' Oh, wait for it. Apparently their power has been going down. Such a trivial problem in the apocalypse to waste a supply run on in my opinion, but a crew is organized to go find some supplies to fix it at a warehouse (made of Glenn, Noah, Eugene, Tara, Alexandria Douchebag #1, and his good friend Alexandria Douchebag #2). Eugene tries his best to assure everyone that he knows what he's looking for, but Noah flashes him this look that says "Yeah, but you also said you were a scientist before, too. Wonder how that worked out." ''Noah might not have been there to see all that, but maybe he heard of it...I dunno. At any rate, I'm just conveying to you the expression he had on his face. This look was enough for me to like Noah twice as much as I had previously. As the crew leaves, they're playing some music and I notice the song mentions something about dying. ''Gee AMC, you're not foreshadowing the death of a character, are you? Oh, wait for it. We then cut to Officer Rick as he seems to be quite eager to hang around Jessie again. She reveals to him that someone broke her owl statue and seems a little upset by it, but Rick seems to be taking advantage of the situation to kind-of flirt with her, which she seems fairly receptive to. These two have got such a vibe going that I'm already certain they are going to be an item by the end of the season. Anyway, we then go back to our supply run team. Alexandria douchebag #1 (or Aiden, apparently) does not know how to conduct a proper supply run and suggests they literally perform a supply run, rushing in to get the supplies before rushing back out. Glenn refuses, because he actually knows what the fuck he's doing on a supply run to begin with, suggesting they check out the perimeter to find out where all of the exits are. While scouting out, we see another interaction between Tara and Eugene (and these are always fun) where Tara basically calls Eugene out for being a coward before they join the rest of the group and head inside. Once inside, they see a fence of some kind with walkers behind it. Because none of them are me and apparently none of them have that sense that shit could go far south if those walkers are left alive, they don't opt to stab walkers in the cap through the fence à la Prison. Instead, they decide to just leave them there, presumably because Aiden the douche tells them not to. Oh, I can't wait to see him die. I don't have long to wait, because he runs into an armored walker and begins firing away at it, completely devoid of all common sense. Yeah, it's become pretty obvious that Aiden and Nicholas didn't have a supply run crew because they are both complete idiots, as Aiden ignores Glenn once again and hits a grenade, blowing the whole plan straight to shit. The explosion brings me further rage as I learn it injures Tara and puts the entire group in jeopardy. Meanwhile in Alexandria, Carol catches Sam sneaking around her house and is appropriately annoyed. The kid manages to convince her to make more, but he has to steal the chocolate. I honestly think she is so cold to Sam because she's afraid to become attached to another kid, after all, they seem to die the quickest in this world unless they're Carl. The supply run group shuts itself in an office, but they realize Aiden the douche is still alive. If I was Glenn, I would have used the flare to lure them to his part of the room and made a getaway with my crew as they were ripping him limb from limb. But because no one in the group thinks like Shane (who was actually fairly pragmatic for his time in the apocalypse), they decide to go try to rescue him, even though he's been turned into a big, messy kabob. Abraham is now working construction crew, and like many others of his group, he seems to be having a PTSD moment that quickly turns into something awesome as he is prepared to fight the gang of walkers that come stumbling out of the forest much quicker than his new buddies. Some chick falls and seems certainly dead when her own team decides to leave her, but Abraham won't have it. He rescues her like a true badass and basically tells everyone off in the group for being willing to leave one of their own like a bunch of cowards. With this new girl (Francine) now on his side, Abraham directs the crew to get right back to work. What a boss. By the way, we also see Eugene finally man the fuck up as he kills a few walkers and escapes with Tara. Finally, it seems someone's words have got to him. As our favorite Ricktator relaxes at home, presumably thinking of all of the ways he's going to screw Pete's wife, Pete himself shows up and gives off a really creepy vibe that has me certain he's going to die pretty soon. It is especially when he mentions "I saw you" that my mind flashes back to Rick's awkward kiss and he almost threateningly suggests Rick bring his kids in for a check-up before their awkward meeting comes to an end. As the supply run group begins to realize how futile trying to save Aiden is and how much time and energy they wasted trying to help him, Nicholas (Alexandria Douchebag #2) quickly abandons his douchey friend. Aiden then reveals to Glenn that it was in fact, he and Nicholas that got their last group screwed over by breaking their own system to save their sorry asses. They leave him to be devoured, a death I'm pleased to see because Aiden was not apocalypse survivor material and it is nothing but his own ego that got him killed this time, because he can't stand to listen to anyone other than himself for once. However, in trying to save him the group wasted so much time that Glenn, Noah, and Nicholas are then stuck in a revolving door with walkers on both sides. Shit. The former construction crew leader tells Deanna about how he basically wants Abraham to take over, which makes perfect sense because he is not a leader in nature, while Abraham is. Deanna mentions to Maggie that she's afraid or suspicious that so many of Rick's crew are taking charge, but Maggie fairly points out "Uh, isn't that kind of why you brought us here?" and calms her down. Meanwhile with Sam and Carol, Sam tries having a discussion with stoic Carol and this somehow leads to a twisted path where Sam reveals he breaks things when he's angry, leading Carol to realize the culprit behind the murder of Jessie's owl statue. Oh yeah, he also asks for a gun to give to someone so they can protect themselves, but refuses to answer who the gun is for. Carol, having been a former victim of abuse herself, can see the signs in the little boy even after he takes off running. She goes to their house and asks if Sam is okay, only to get a creepily defensive response from his father. She asks to speak to Jessie, but Pete informs her that it isn't a good time. What a fucking creep. I really saw it coming, but knew I wouldn't like it nevetheless. It seems AMC is clearing away characters at a rapid pace to make space for Morgan to exist in the group and someone was going to get the short end of the stick tonight. Naturally, because AMC likes to fuck with people, it's Noah that bites the dust; good-natured, well-meaning, hopeful Noah. You see, Glenn and Noah should have used Nicholas as a meat shield while they had a chance. With Eugene boldly clearing out the walkers at the outdoor entrance, Glenn makes a very sound plan of knocking out the glass to allow him and Noah to escape so they can let Nicholas out, who is in a far securer location. Nicholas quickly abandons the plan to wedge the door open enough to escape, jarring Glenn and Noah's section open enough for the walkers inside to grab Noah. Noah turns to Glenn, fear in his eyes, and says either "Let go of me." or "Don't let go of me." before he appears to accept his fate and move towards the walkers, allowing Glenn a chance to escape. A traumatized Glenn watches as a frightened young Noah is shoved up against the glass before being brutally torn apart, Glenn crying all the while. A cowardly asswagon named Nicholas then runs down Eugene and tries to carjack him. Eugene then tries to pull his gun on Nicholas and is almost left behind, but his standing up to Nicholas gave Glenn just enough time to escape the revolving door to give Nicholas the ass-whooping he deserved, knocking him right the fuck out as he is filled with the pain and anger Nicholas caused by sacrificing Noah to save himself. If I had been Glenn, I would have knocked the fucker over, capped both of his knees, then dragged him screaming over to the revolving door to be the next course on the hungry walkers' menu, but Glenn is not quite as brutal as I am, so they toss him in the back of the truck and move on. Eugene then looks at Noah's journal, which rather cryptically reads "This is only the beginning." And only the beginning it is, for things aren't so peachy back in Alexandria. Sniveling Father Gabriel decides to be a massive douchebag and insist to Deanna that Rick's group aren't trustworthy or good people. I guess he's still upset about the slaying of the Terminians, but he saw Bob's stump, didn't he? The Terminians deserved no pity, not even from a priest! I find Gabriel's attempt to get Rick's crew thrown out both infuriating and ''hilarious, because Rick's group did nothing but save other people while Gabriel did nothing but let entire families die to save himself. Perhaps he is afraid of his secret spreading or perhaps he is just a douche, but Deanna listens to Gabriel's whole speech. However, Gabriel isn't aware that Maggie is standing there on the steps, also listening in. I can only hope that Maggie can warn the other in time that Gabriel is ''already trying to betray them. Maybe they won't be so eager to help him out next time. To conclude it all, Carol informs Rick of the abuse and Rick looks vaguely disturbed. He asks Carol how she knows, but Carol basically responds to him that she (as a former victim of domestic abuse herself) doesn't need to see the abuse to know it's happening. She then tells Rick that he has only one thing to do...he has to kill Pete. WILL ADD MORE. What lies ahead: Season 5, Episode 15 "Try" This episode was the episode to set shit up before the chaotic semifinal and final episodes. Ever since Season 5B began, they have been setting up all kinds of things for the group, such as a new group out there called "the Wolves", who are sure to be appearing by the end of the season, especially after we saw yet another walker with their signature "W" carved into its head. I think this conflct will be saved for the finale or possibly appear at the end of the semifinal episode. The Rick/Pete conflict is in full bloom, with Carol's discovery of the domestic abuse of Jessie, Sam, and likely Ron. This next episode should give us some of that conflict and possibly the proposed death of Pete, as we see four graves in the preview for the episode. This will probably allow Rick and Jessie to begin a relationship, but I wonder how her sons are going to take that. I imagine Glenn's group returning is going to bring some new conflicts as well, as they are returning without both Aiden and Noah, bringing in fresh losses for both the Alexandrians and Rick's crew. It is Deanna's first personal loss that we know of and we have no idea how it's going to shake her, but one thing is for sure: this is a bad time for all of this to be happening. Pile Aiden's death on top of Rick's people gradually gaining control and Gabriel's confession and we have one big clusterfuck of a situation a-brewing. The preview makes it clear to us that things are tense between Rick's party and the Alexandrians. It also appears that we're going to encounter some kind of situation, as we see Reg (I found out what Deanna's husband is called) shouting for her while we see others running, Carl's stunned face, and Sasha possibly watching or shooting at Enid. On the topic of Enid, I'm instantly wary of her. She could just be very guarded, but she was seen watching Rick's group enter through one of the old houses and she was also seen leaving the walls during the day, prompting young Carl to follow her. I believe she is the one that has Rick's spare gun, and who knows? Maybe she's a spy for the wolves. Maybe that's why it looks like Sasha's shooting at her in the preview. Speaking of guns, I really would have given Carl that spare gun if I was Rick, telling him "Don't let anyone see this. Don't tell anyone you have it. Keep it with you." You never know when shit is going to go bad and maybe giving the experienced young Carl a gun would add an extra layer of safety, especially with Carl's growing interest in Enid. Carl is firmly in their camp, not wanting to be made weak, so why not arm the kid so he can protect himself if he needs to? Carl has shown us that he is mature enough to carry at this point in the series. Will add more as I think of it. Category:Blog posts